


Fall into You

by my1alias



Series: Blind Date [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Keith, Dirty Talk, First Time Together, M/M, Power Bottom Keith, Smut, Top Lance, reference to past non-consent, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: The happy ending to Lance and Keith’s blind date.





	Fall into You

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to make this a separate story so that I wouldn't have to increase the rating of the first part. You can read this one without reading the first one, but neither of them are very long, so I hope you go read the first one too!
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Edited by my husband (no account).

They made it back to Lance’s apartment, Keith restraining himself admirably from touching Lance as he drove. Lance led the way up the five flights of stairs.

“This place must have been hell to move in!” said Keith, indicating the lack of elevator as he watched Lance’s ass moving ahead of him.

Lance unlocked his door with Keith pressed up against his back, mouthing Lance’s neck above his collar. They burst into the apartment, kicked off their shoes at the entryway, and closed the door behind them.

“I can’t wait to get you under me,” Keith whispered, pressing Lance into his wall.

“Who says I’ll bottom?” Lance said. He flipped them around and crushed his lips to Keith’s, grinding their pelvises together.

Keith’s head banged against the wall. “Who said anything about me topping?” he gasped. “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck that’s hot,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s mouth. “Yeah, I want that too.” He gripped Keith’s hips, holding him steady against the wall. “I’d like to apologize about the mess in my apartment. I wasn’t exactly expecting to take you home with me.”

“Not as bad as mine,” Keith chuckled. “As long as there’s no food outside of the kitchen, I don’t care.”

Lance pulled away from another kiss, mentally picturing the rest of his apartment. “Water glass on my bedside table,” he finally said. “But I think that’s it.”

“You’re too adorable.” Keith slid a hand into Lance’s hair. “I was joking.”

“Oh,” Lance flushed. To hide his embarrassment, he bent to kiss Keith’s neck.

“Lance,” Keith breathed. His knees buckled. “Lance, I want to suck you.”

“Quiznak yes,” Lance moaned into damp skin. “I’m clean. Have to be tested every six months at work and I haven’t been with anyone since…well, longer than that.”

“Let’s fix that then.” Keith winked as he slowly sank to his knees between Lance and the wall. He nuzzled at the fly of Lance’s jeans. “Anything special you’ve missed?”

“Learning a new partner is always special,” Lance said, smiling softly.

“That was cheesy and I’m lactose intolerant,” Keith deadpanned.

“If I can’t be romantic, I’m not sure that this is going to work out,” teased Lance, half backing up.

“Don’t you dare,” glared Keith, grabbing Lance’s hips. “I’ll work on my sentimentality. But right now, let me work on you.” With deft fingers, he undid Lance’s belt, letting the ends hang open as he unfastened the jeans and yanked them down to his ankles. His hands skimmed up toned legs, hairs tickling his palms on his way back up to Lance’s navy boxer briefs. “These looks really good on you,” Keith said, mouthing at the tented material. “I think I’ll leave them on for a bit longer.”

“Hnng,” groaned Lance, clenching his fists against the wall.

“Can you take off your shirt, please? It’s hanging in my way.” Keith smirked up at Lance.

Lance whipped off the offending garment and leaned against the wall again. “ _Please_ touch me,” he breathed.

“Your wish is my command.” Keith traced the groove of the oblique muscles, following the deep V down to the elastic of Lance’s underwear. He followed the same path on the opposite hip before tugging the elastic down an inch. He nuzzled into the exposed patch of hair, blowing hot air over the damp spot on the material.

“Keeeeeeith,” whimpered Lance. “I thought you wanted to suck me. Get on with it!”

“Hmm, I did.” Keith squeezed Lance’s ass. “But teasing you is half the fun.” He mouthed at the twitching tip, wetting the material with his saliva.

“Remember how I said it’s been a while? It’s _really_ been a while,” Lance gritted out. “I– oh, fuck!” Lance shakily pressed his face to the wall, covering it with his hands, as his cock pulsed with his release. “Oh my god, that is so embarrassing!” he whined, blushing hotly.

Keith felt the increased fluid and warmth as Lance flooded into his boxer briefs. Surprised, he looked up at what he could see of Lance’s red face. “Babe, that’s a compliment.” He rubbed his hands over Lance’s lower back soothingly. “We’re young. You’ll recover quickly and we’ve got all night.”

“Ugh.” Lance’s voice was muffled. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Unperturbed, Keith carefully removed Lance’s underwear. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmured. He gave tiny kitten licks to the head, pulling the foreskin back to twirl his tongue around the crown. A tiny splurt of semen dripped out and Keith lapped it up, savouring the sweet briny flavour. He slowly engulfed the softening dick, the weight heavy in his mouth. Undulating his tongue, he cleaned off stray droplets of cum from the shaft as he pulled it out. Heavy panting filled their ears while Keith continued to work Lance back up to full hardness.

“Quiznak, Keith.” Lance said, breathless. “Come up here.” He pulled Keith to his feet. “Why are you still fully dressed?”

After briskly stripping out of his clothes, Keith stepped back into Lance’s arms. He brought their cocks together and fisted them in his hand, saliva making the slide easy. “I want to ride you,” he whispered.

“Yesssss,” hissed Lance. He hoisted Keith up under his ass, pressing him against the wall and trapping his cock between them. His own dick slid up the crease of Keith’s ass, held spread open by his hands. Their mouths crashed together messily as Lance thrust shallowly against him.

“How are you so strong?” Keith panted.

“Nurse. I lift patients all day,” Lance grunted, stepping away from the wall. “Let’s see if I can manage to carry you to the bedroom.”

He couldn’t.

They chased each other down the hallway and tumbled into the bed. Lance bounced as he landed on all fours on top of Keith.

“Hmm, I thought you wanted to be on top of me!” he teased, looking down at the dark-haired man.

“I beat you here, I think I should get a reward first,” Keith said coyly.

“What’s more reward than riding my fantastic cock?” demanded Lance mock-offended.

“Maybe you should open me up. Get me nice and ready to ride you.” Keith suggested.

Lance rolled his hips down and loosely tugged on their shafts in one hand. “I think that’s a mutually beneficial reward.”

“Who cares? I want you inside me yesterday!”

“Impatient, aren’t you?”

“Says the man who came in his shorts in the hallway.”

Lance flushed. “Touché.” He walked his fingers over Keith’s thigh. “Anything off-limits?”

“I’m not all that keen on being eaten out, or vice versa.” Keith squirmed under Lance’s light touch.

“That’s because you haven’t had me do it to you.”

“Ehhhh.” Keith wrinkled his nose.

“Okay, okay, I understand your point. If it helps, I always use a dam. Safety first, you know.” Lance shot finger guns at Keith. “But don’t worry. I won’t go there if you don’t want me to.”

Keith sagged in relief.

“Why were you so tense? I wouldn’t pressure you.” Lance massaged Keith’s thighs, concern flooding through his tone.

“You have no idea,” Keith responded darkly.

“Fuck,” Lance muttered under his breath. He held eye contact with Keith and declared, “I will never, ever do something that you don’t want to do. Do you hear me, babe? Do you want me to hunt down the piece of shit that did this to you?”

Keith chuckled. “No, they’ve been punished. I’d rather you stay out of jail and here with me.” He ran a hand up Lance’s thigh. “I trust you. Kiss me?” he breathed.

Complying, Lance leaned over Keith, boxing him in with his arms beside his head. “Sorry for killing the mood.” He nuzzled the other man’s nose. “It just–”

Tangling his fingers in Lance’s hair, Keith yanked his head down to shut him up with his mouth. His tongue delved deep, twining with Lance’s. He broke with a pop. “That was in the past. Leave it there. We are in the present. And I want to ride you, presently. I want to be stuffed full with you, so I’ll feel your presence in me for days. I want to have to be gentle when I sit down. I want everyone who sees me to know I was fucked. Are you with me?”

“Ohhh fuck yes,” groaned Lance. “Damn, you’ve got a dirty mouth.” He reached over to his bedside table and rummaged around in it. He triumphantly pulled out a condom and lube. “No offense, but I don’t bareback.” He lubed up two fingers and slid them in between their bodies.

“None taken.” Keith hitched a leg up over Lance’s shoulder to give him space and brought him into a messy kiss. “Quiznak,” he gasped as Lance breached the ring of muscle with a finger. “I guess it’s been a while.”

Lance hummed appreciatively. “Then I’ll have to go slow. Relax, kitten, and let me take care of you.” He patiently took his time, thrusting gently as he circled the hole. When he found the bundle of nerves, he stroked it and Keith’s hips jumped.

“There!” Keith moaned.

Wrapping one arm over Keith’s hips to pin him to the bed, Lance smirked and his fingers avoided the spot, spearing deep inside. He added a second finger, scissoring them apart. “Did you know,” he said conversationally, thrusting faster, “most people think that the prostate is deep inside. But it’s actually not that far in.”

“If you know where the fuck it is,” Keith demanded through gritted teeth, “then why the hell aren’t you hitting it?”

“Oh, you want me to aim for your prostate?” Lance teased, changing pace and unerringly ramming into the hard nub again and again.

Keith arched on the bed, throwing his head back with a cry. He writhed in Lance’s grip when the assault on the gland continued, both resisting and chasing the pleasure. “Fuck, _Lance_!”

“Yes? Did you want something?” Lance worked a third finger in, letting Keith breathe for a moment, and then returned to his previous pace. “You need to speak up if you want me to–”

“La-a-ance!” Keith sobbed. His nails dug into Lance’s shoulder blades, trying to find a release. “I’m going to come!”

Immediately, Lance stopped. “I think you’re stretched enough now.” He smirked at Keith’s outraged expression. “I thought you wanted to ride me. Did you want me to make you come untouched instead?”

“You’re a–” Keith grumbled unintelligibly as he flipped them over “–cock tease!” He ripped the condom out of Lance’s hand and tore it open. “Lube yourself,” he growled.

Lance quickly ran a hand over his rock-hard cock, Keith rolled the condom on and lifted himself up into a crouch. Lance applied more lube to the latex and Keith took him to the hilt in a swift movement.

Time stopped.

Heavy panting filled the air as Keith rocked his body on top of Lance’s, being filled by him over and over again. Sweat trickled down his chest.

“Keith, come here.” Lance pulled him down to kiss him, Keith dropping to his hands and knees. “Let me.” He braced his feet and started thrusting his hips up vigorously, shaking the bed with each motion. “Come for me,” he panted into Keith’s mouth. “Paint my body white.”

“Fuck,” Keith whined. He latched onto Lance’s shoulder, biting deep into the muscle as he came, ropes of white shooting up and covering the tanned skin beneath him.

The pleasure-pain of Keith’s bite, the clenching around his dick, and the stickiness over his abdomen had Lance’s hips stuttering. He managed to pump into Keith twice more before joining him in oblivion.

“Oof,” Lance huffed as Keith collapsed on top of him, smearing semen across both of their bodies. “Crushing me,” he wheezed.

“Don’t be a baby,” Keith raised himself up on his elbows, his hair bracketing their faces. He examined Lance’s face. The light dusting of freckles across his nose, invisible unless inches away. Blue eyes, pupils slowly returning to their normal size. Soft lips, one corner quirked up in a half smile. His hair was stuck to his forehead – the only indication that he had just been exerting himself. Keith brushed their noses together. “I like you,” he said bluntly. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Lance flipped them over, slipping out of Keith with the motion. “I don’t usually put out on the first date unless I feel an intense connection with the person. I’d be offended if you didn’t like me!” He studied Keith’s puzzled expression, brows furrowed over intense grey eyes. “That’s a yes, obviously.”

Keith’s expression cleared and a grin bloomed across his face. “In that case, would _my boyfriend_ like to take a shower with me?”

“Nope. I want to fall asleep all sticky and wake up glued to you.”

“Gross.”


End file.
